An incinerator of hazardous materials is required to dispose of all materials burned therein, and the chimney stack associated with the incinerator is employed to conduct gases and other materials from the incinerator only when problems exist within the incinerator or within a disposal system which is associated with the incinerator. Thus, an incinerator chimney stack must be capable of conducting gases and other materials from an incinerator to the atmosphere only when certain predetermined conditions exist.
It is an object of this invention to provide an incinerator chimney stack valve mechanism which is operable between a completely closed condition and a completely open condition.
Another object of this invention is to provide such an incinerator chimney stack valve mechanism which automatically opens when excessive pressures exist within the chimney stack.
It is another object of this invention to provide such an incinerator chimney stack valve mechanism which includes a motor member but which fails-safe and opens the chimney stack if the motor member fails to function properly.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of construction and the mode of operation, as will become more apparent from the following description.